Eyes On Fire
by girlno4282
Summary: A series of fluffy drabbles featuring Katie, and Naomi written for a few prompt challenges for the Skins Big Bang Creativity Tag Challenge. COMPLETELY AU since K/N are NOT canon. Duh.


**Title:** Eyes On Fire**  
>Pairing:<strong> Katie/Naomi  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG for swearing and whatnot  
><strong>Summary:<strong> AU – A series of fluffy drabbles featuring Katie, and Naomi written for a few prompt challenges for the **Skins Big Bang Creativity Tag Challenge**. The first two drabbles are set in right after S3, and let's say right before Naomi meets Sophia in S4. The last drabble is set in the future, maybe a couple years later.  
><strong>AN: **So originally I wrote a single drabble for **reddawg82** for the **Skins Big Bang Creativity Tag** (woah that's a lot of words.) I actually started with the prompt, 'Pillow Fight' when I realized the potential for a series. So yes, there's three pieces to this series, 'A Shooting Star', 'Pillow Fight', and 'Ocean' (which was prompted by **youtoxic**.) For those wondering why these drabbles are so short, or why there's not enough details – the objective of the challenge was to write a drabble in 100 words more or less. So if you do your homework and count, you'll realize I kind of failed at keeping the drabbles down to 100 words. All my pieces are close to 300 words each lol. So yeah, before you pass judgment (i.e. "there wasn't enough build up!) the word count excuse is my defense ;)

…

'A Shooting Star'

For reddawg82

With a bottle of vodka clutched in one hand, Katie pushes the sliding door open with the other, stepping out into the night away from the "End of Summer Party." It was a good time with everyone all together again, but it wasn't the same anymore. Things felt different. She takes a seat on a bench, and sighs heavily. A sudden gasp escapes her pink lips as she watches in amazement when a star shoots across the night sky.

"Beautiful innit?"

She turns around and sees Naomi leaning against the opened door, a pack of fags in one hand, and a lighter in the other. For once the blonde is dolled up and looking quite… good. _Normal_, Katie decides. She then questions why it is that for once she isn't annoyed with her sister's girlfriend.

"Yeah," Katie replies.

Sitting down next to Katie, Naomi offers her a fag to which she declines. "First time I ever saw a shooting star." Katie nods in agreement. The two sit together in silence. It's strange, but she finds sitting next to Naomi quite comforting.

"What time is it?"

"Almost ten o'clock."

She thinks it over before asking Naomi, "Think anyone would notice if I left early?"

"I would."

"Yeah cause I'm telling you now."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't."

Naomi says nothing as she takes another drag from her cigarette. "This is fucking odd."

"What is?"

"You. Me. How we're having a normal conversation. And you're-" she pauses, as if to correct herself, "How we're both not being utter cunts to one another."

Katie laughs quietly. "Yeah well, things change." She gets up, and offers Naomi the bottle of vodka she almost forgets that she has. Naomi takes it, and nods in thanks.

"See you around."

She turns and walks away as the taller girl bids her farewell. When she's far enough so that no one sees, Katie does a quick look back and smiles. She decides that she no longer _hates_ Naomi, and that being nice to her feels kind of all right.

…

'Pillow Fight'

For reddawg82

It's half passed eight as Naomi is over at the Fitches. It's tutoring night, and she's stuck in the twin's bedroom (with the other twin), waiting for Emily. Katie is listening to her iPod on her bed, while reading the latest edition of Heat, as Naomi busies herself with studying. She's about to turn the page in her textbook when she feels the first pelt against the side of her head.

"What the fuck?" Naomi says grabbing the pillow off the floor.

Katie laughs, but says nothing. The blonde throws the pillow back at the twin who catches it and sends her a cheeky smile. She rolls her eyes in response, and goes back to reading her textbook. Another pillow is flung at her head. This time she doesn't react hoping the other girl would get the hint. It's a failure of plan when Katie throws another pillow at her anyway.

"That's it!" Naomi gets up and charges at Katie.

It's a flurry of pillows being smacked, and thrown as the girls partake in a silly pillow fight. The battle takes a turn as Katie pushes Naomi over. She's on her back on the floor in between the two beds, as Katie straddles her waist. The pillow disappears from Katie's hand and the girls are now wrestling. It ends when Naomi gives up, laughing with Katie.

Soon their laughter dies out, and the room gets quiet. Their eyes meet, and suddenly Naomi finds it hard to breathe. Her gut twists into a knot, as Katie's eyes move from Naomi's blue ones down to her lips. The moment is gone when the girls hear the front door open from down stairs, as Emily announces her arrival. They separate, and go back to their respective corners.

Later, when she's lying next to Emily who's fast asleep in her arms, she finds herself staring off at the other bed against her will. She wonders, what would've happened had Emily arrived just a bit later?

…

'Ocean'

For youtoxic

They've been broken up awhile, but it doesn't make it easier for Katie, when she finds out that Effy's brought her sister's ex-girlfriend along for the trip to the cottage.

She avoids her all day.

It's after sunset on the beach, as the others head back and Katie decides to go for a swim. She thinks she's alone, but then hears the splash of someone joining her for a dip.

It's Naomi.

Katie opens her mouth to say hi, but then is silenced when Naomi's mouth finds her in a hesitant kiss. Katie kisses back, deepening it as she feels Naomi's tongue press against her lips seeking entry. It gets hungry, and sensual. She feels hot hands all over her, heating her up wherever Naomi is touching her as they stay afloat in the cold ocean waters – but then Katie breaks it off.

Naomi searches her eyes for answers to questions they're not asking. She settles with, "Why have you been avoiding me?"

_It isn't right, _she thinks, but is too frightened to say it out loud.

Naomi kisses her gently on the lips, before telling Katie to think about it. She watches the other girl walk back to the cottage, and thinks.

She makes a decision, and rushes out of the water towards the cottage. Her heart is pounding in her chest, in a quiet rhythm that syncs with her banging on the cottage door. It opens, as surprised blue eyes meet her gaze at the doorway.

"Hey," Katie says, her lips still burning from the kiss.

Naomi smiles.

end.

**..**

**If anyone's noticed I've taken the title from the song, 'Eyes on Fire' from Blue Foundation. Great song, not sure if the lyrics fit with the fic though! **


End file.
